


Werepires

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of), Bottom Dean, Coda, Episode 4: "Baby", M/M, Mates, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 11, Top Sam, Werepires, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t know what this is like. Just- there’s more to being like this-”</p><p>“To being a <i>werepire</i>-”</p><p>“-than wanting to… feed.” Sam pauses a moment, sighs against Dean’s skin. “Everything seems more intense. More focused. Mostly- it’s mostly how I feel about you.”</p><p>-</p><p>Sam gets turned, but as it turns out, eating Dean isn't actually the top of his list of priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werepires

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon after 11x04! 
> 
> "Prompt time: Sam is turned into a Werepire and is hunting a scared human Dean through the woods. But when Sam finally catches him , he doesn't want to hurt Dean, he wants to turn Dean so he can be his mate and have his pups and start a family. Cue the sweet gentle monster turning lovemaking in the woods."
> 
> Some spoilers for the episode, so... beware?

Dean doesn’t know how long he’s been trying to outrun his brother, but all the trees are blurring together and he isn’t about to stop any time soon. He can’t hear much over the rush of blood in his ears or his own harsh breathing, but somehow, he knows that Sam’s still following- can’t help but wonder if werepires tire out the way humans do.

He doesn’t notice the root protruding from the ground until it’s too late, and it catches his foot, sends him down hard. His breath’s driven out of him, and he’s dizzy for a moment, exhaustion and pain mingling up in his mind until he can’t see straight.

“Dean!”

Dean groans, rolls himself onto his side and tries to work up the ambition to stand again. But he’s exhausted, and as the footsteps behind him get louder, he reminds himself that dying at his brother’s hand is probably better than anything else he could’ve hoped to get.

He closes his eyes when Sam gets close, doesn’t want to see how he looks all twisted and ruined by the infection, hears his brother drop down to his knees- but instead of being met with violence, Dean feels big, warm hands gripping his arms, gently pulling him upright. 

“Shit, you’re bleeding.” Sam sounds concerned, and then fingertips are brushing over Dean’s face, making him wince. He opens his eyes, meets familiar hazel and tries to make sense of what’s going on. “You didn’t have to run, Dean.”

It takes Dean a moment to respond, watching Sam warily as his brother fusses over what’s apparently some kind of scrape on his forehead. “Uh- you aren’t going to… you know. Eat me? Tear my heart out of my chest? Bleed me dry? Like… werepire stuff.”

Sam finally meets his eyes properly, just stares at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

“What?” Dean can’t help the slightly offended tone of his voice, even as Sam sits him up a little more, pulls him against his chest. “I mean- werepires, man. What was I supposed to think?”

“That I’m still your brother and I still love you?” Sam suggests dryly. He’s ducking down, the tip of his nose brushing along Dean’s neck. “You don’t know what this is like. Just- there’s more to being like this-”

“To being a _werepire_ -”

“-than wanting to… feed.” Sam pauses a moment, sighs against Dean’s skin. “Everything seems more intense. More focused. Mostly- it’s mostly how I feel about you.”

Sam’s hands are warm, fingertips sneaking under Dean’s shirt, and Dean turns his head, tries to look at his brother properly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“They- _we_ \- mate for life.” Sam bites his lip, glances away for a moment. “I know you said you didn’t think we could have something more than this. But this could be it, Dean. Forget hunting, forget the Darkness. Let someone else worry about it for a change.” Looks up, meets Dean’s eyes again, and Dean’s surprised by the intensity he sees there. “I could make you like this, too. And we could have something. Have a life, a family.”

Dean decides not to wonder about how, exactly, werepire families work. “You’d really just walk away from it all?”

“Yes.” There’s no hesitation in Sam’s voice. “Wouldn’t you? Haven’t we given enough of our lives to this mess?”

Dean opens his mouth to protest, to insist that they keep hunting- that they find a way to cure Sam, that they keep doing what they’ve been doing forever- but stops himself.

Thinks.

Maybe it’s too late for them to save the world this time. Maybe they need to step down, let someone else give it a shot. Maybe it’s doomed for real. 

Maybe they’ve done enough.

“How do you turn?”

“I bite you.” Sam answers quickly, like it’d been on the tip of his tongue. “But- it can be more than that, too.” One hand comes up, cradles Dean’s face, and he can’t help but press into it. “It can be a mating bond. Others- they’ll be able to smell it, to know that you’re mine, and I’m yours. We’ll be bound for life.”

Dean doesn’t need to think too hard about that one. “Do it.”

“You’re gonna have to trust me, okay?” And Sam’s already moving, shifting Dean in his arms until he can lay him down on his back. “I’ll be careful. Promise.”

Dean’s response is swallowed up by Sam’s lips pressed against his, slow and gentle while his brother goes to work on his clothes. Given the position they’re in and the ‘mating bond’ spiel, Dean’s got a pretty good idea where this is going and can’t bring himself to protest.

They’ve never done it quite like this before, grass tickling at Dean’s skin as he finally gets free of his clothes, half-settled on his jacket for some kind of barrier, but it’s… almost kind of nice. Fresh air, quiet surroundings, no one around to interrupt them. Maybe that’s what Sam had been going for to begin with. He sure seems to be enjoying himself, lips trailing down Dean’s neck and across his chest.

“Gonna take good care of you,” he’s mumbling, and Dean brings a hand up to stroke through his hair as he moves. “Make you my mate. We’re gonna be happy, Dean.”

It continues on like that as Sam finally gets his fingers in on the action, and he must be packing lube _somewhere_ , because it’s an easy slide as the first one finds his entrance, presses in gently. It’s far from the first time they’ve done this, and relaxing is second nature, letting his brother inside and breathing out slow.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Sam’s voice is soft, lips brushing his skin, kisses scattered across his stomach. “So goddamn perfect, Dean. Perfect mate.” It’s two fingers, now, and Dean just presses closer, eyes fluttering shut. “We’re going to be so happy together. Just like we always wanted.”

And god, but isn’t that what Dean’s craved his entire life. A home, a family, somewhere safe for him and his little brother. And now that there’s finally a way- finally something that’ll get him the life he wants so badly- it’s almost too much to believe, but Sam’s hands and lips are too warm, too solid to be a dream.

Time seems to blur, Sam mumbling affection into Dean’s skin while his fingers work him open, Dean reduced to soft moans, breathy gasps when his prostate’s brushed over. By the time Sam moves up his body, the head of his cock slipping past the first loosened ring of muscle, Dean’s all but forgotten about the mating thing, the fact that his brother is technically a monster.

He’s brought back to reality when Sam’s buried completely inside him and there’s a brush of teeth against his neck, gentle, but sharper than any human’s should be. “I need to bite you,” Sam’s saying, barely a whisper against his skin. “And it’s probably gonna hurt, so just- I’m sorry. Hold onto me.”

Dean swallows hard, does as he’s told and wraps his arms tight around his brother. He gets a moment’s warning as Sam finds himself a place to settle, teeth teasing along the curve of his shoulder, up higher before pressing down harder and sinking in.

It’s an odd combination, Sam’s cock moving inside him, a slow rock in and out as he bites down. There’s pain, sure, but it’s at the back of Dean’s mind- he can’t help but focus on the much more important feeling that’s taking over his entire perception of the world. 

Above all else, he feels _whole_. Connected. Like he’s finally found a missing piece of his soul, everything mending itself and binding together as if it were never broken in the first place. 

It takes him several seconds to come back to his senses, but when he does, it’s almost too much; he’s overwhelmed with _Sam_ , his brother’s hands on his body, voice in his ear whispering praise and reassurances, something about _“gonna be so pretty full of our pups,”_ the steady movement of his hips. The bite’s throbbing, but it’s a good pain, one that reaches deep and makes him feel real. Makes him feel like nothing else matters except for this moment.

“You feel it, right?” It’s bordering on a growl, and it makes Dean shiver, press closer to his brother. “The bond. The change. God, I can already feel you, Dean.”

And Dean _can_ , can feel his brother- feel something deeper than the physical, something more than he’s ever experienced. Something he can’t put a name to, but _god_ , does he want to.

He’s getting close, too- feels his orgasm building low in his stomach, clings to his brother because it’s _more_ , it’s something else coiling tight in his mind to match, and he doesn’t know what to do with all the extra energy, all the extra sensation. Whines low in his throat when Sam’s teeth scrape against the bite mark again.

“Come on, Dean,” he murmurs. “Want you to come for me, Dean, my perfect, gorgeous mate.”

Dean tightens his hold on Sam, buries his face in his brother’s neck as he comes hard, feels like his entire being is bursting, fireworks behind his eyes as he cries out with his release. Time slows down, speeds up- becomes entirely meaningless in those few seconds of bliss.

Sam’s still moving, and there’s the distant warmth of Sam finishing inside him, a sort of ache as finger-shaped bruises are pressed into his hips. It’s more than anything he’s ever felt, ever experienced- and Dean’s trembling, trying to catch his breath and remember how to function.

Sam’s hand is in his hair, stroking is gently, and his brother’s lips are on his body, peppering him with kisses as he comes back to himself. “Love you,” he’s saying. “Love you so much, Dean. Gonna be so happy.”

Dean doesn’t know exactly what to expect from this- from the changes he can already feel happening in his body, the connection forming in the back of his mind, the life they’re about to start together- but as long as Sam’s at his side, he knows it’s going to be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
